


Disposable

by SaoryEmanoelle



Series: VanVen Week 2019 [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blood, M/M, TW: Blood, VanVen Week (Kingdom Hearts), kingdom hearts - Freeform, vanitas - Freeform, vanven week, vanvenweek2019, ventus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaoryEmanoelle/pseuds/SaoryEmanoelle
Summary: Two pieces of a whole. Just tools to be used and then thrown away by the one who was their Master.
Relationships: VanVen - Relationship, VenVan - Relationship
Series: VanVen Week 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576609
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Disposable

**Author's Note:**

> VanVen Week 2019 Day 6. I chose the prompt 'Monochrome' for this. 
> 
> This one is my personal favorite along with the one from day 3 :3


End file.
